Mortals Meet the Demigods
by Riptide333
Summary: What will happen when mortals encounter demigods? What mischief will ensue? Accepting suggestions. Please review with crtiscism or improvements. Rated teen just to be safe. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Percy Jackson characters. Rick Riordan does. I only own my characters.
1. Beatricia Dawson Part 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST FIC, I WILL CONTINUE TO UPDATE IF PEOPLE LIKE IT. I'M AWARE THAT THIS IS A CLICHED STORY, BUT I REALLY WANTED TO DO IT. ENJOY!**

Beatricia Dawson's POV Part 1

Hi, I'm Beatricia Dawson. When I started going to Goode High, I had no friends, and was being bullied by other kids just because of the fact that I had ADHD, dyslexia, and a single mother. However, one day someone stood up for me. Percy Jackson. He was the swim captain, tall, muscular, and had green eyes and black hair. He was goofy, strong, and loyal to a fault. Percy was the epitome of perfection, and every girl in the school swooned over him. Well, every girl except for me and my friend Sophie. I felt an attraction towards him, yet it was more of a sisterly connection. And Sophie, well she already had a boyfriend, the second-in-command of the swim team, Mark. Now, my friend group consisted of Percy, Sophie, Mark, and Carlos, and I even joined the swim team.

"So, who's ready for the meet on Saturday?" Asked Carlos as we were walking down the hallway for lunch.

"I am," replied Me, Mark, and Sophie. As for Percy, he was staring distractedly into midair, with a dazed look on his face. "Hey, Percy!" Mark yelled as he snapped his fingers in front of Percy's face.

Percy almost immediately snapped out of his trance-like state and looked around warily, while taking out his ballpoint pen that he always had out whenever he was nervous.

"What has you so distracted, Perce?" I inquired.

"Oh, my girlfriend Annabeth is coming over tomorrow." He said.

"Yes Percy, your _girlfriend_." Carlos replied in a taunting tone. "When will you admit that she's just an excuse so that you don't have to go out with Sydney Hollins."

"Was that like the 300th time she asked out, Percy?" I interjected.

"The girl you described is a goddess. There is no way that she is real; smart, beautiful, blonde hair with princess curls, striking grey eyes, perfect teeth, and tanned skin." Carlos continued.

"Well it's true, and she's coming tomorrow." Whined Percy.

"Better not be some model you hired, Perce." I joked.

Well, I can't wait until tomorrow.


	2. Beatricia Dawson Part 2

**Okay, second part is up.**

Beatricia Dawson's POV Part 2

I'm back, and if you don't remember my name, you don't deserve for me to repeat it. Anyways, to recap, yesterday Percy Jackson claimed that his "girlfriend" was coming to visit him tomorrow. Which explains why today I'm exited and curious.

When I got to school, I saw my friends close to the lockers, Percy looking relaxed, and my other friends were confident that Percy was bluffing. "Hey Perce," I said. "So where is your girlfriend?"

"Just relax, she should be here any minute." Percy replied with the dreamy look he always got when he talked about her. As he said this, we saw a blonde-haired girl with curls sneaking up behind him. She had gray eyes, tan skin, and was stunning. We (minus Percy of course) all gasped when we realized that she looked exactly like the description that he had painted in our minds. She noticed this, and placed a finger on her lips. We complied, and she tiptoed behind Percy's back. She covered his eyes with her hands, and said, "Guess who?"

Without turning around, he said, "For the last time Sydney, I have a girlfriend."

The girl replied with a hint of mischief in her voice and a gleam in her eyes, "Who is Sydney, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy gasped, spun around, twirled the girl around, and exclaimed, "Wise Girl!"

The girl looked at Percy with happiness twinkling in her eyes, and said, "Yes Percy, it's me, now put me down."

"Oh sorry," Percy said. "This is my amazing girlfriend, Annabeth."

They then started talking, and after a little bit started conversing rapidly in another language which we tried to follow, but honestly, were confused. Surprisingly, I was able to understand small bits of what they were saying.

After they were finished, I asked, "Percy, you have to spill."

He started to answer, but the bell cut him off in the middle of his sentence.

"Ha!" He exclaimed as he put Annabeth on his back and started to dash to his class, Annabeth screaming at him to put her down all the while.

"You're spilling after school though, Percy!" I shouted.

Finally, I thought. School is over and Percy has to tell us everything. I joined my other friends, and we walked out of the building, immediately noticing Percy and Annabeth laying down on the ground holding hands and looking at the clouds. "Percy!" I yelled and they turned around. "Time for you to let us in on everything!"

"Fine." he conceded. "But at Starbucks." **(AN: I've never been to Starbucks, so I don't know about types of coffee. Don't judge me)**

After we ordered our coffee, we sat down in a circle. "So Perce, spill." I said after taking a sip from my coffee.

Percy took a breath and said, "Well, Annabeth and I became friends at 12 when we met at a summer camp. We also gave each other our nicknames there. She called me Seaweed Brain because I loved water and she thought that I was a little bit slow, and I called her Wise Girl because she was so smart. Both of us continued to go each year, and our friendship only grew. When we were both 16, we finally started dating."

"Wow, Percy." Said Sophie.

Just then, we heard a loud bang. Percy and Annabeth looked panicked, Percy taking out his pen, and Annabeth reached for a Yankees cap that was hanging off of a loop on her jeans. They then ran out of the Starbucks, saying they would handle it. Naturally, I followed them. But when I did, I saw a huge half-bull, half-man. The Minotaur. Even more amazing, I saw Percy holding a glowing bronze sword in his hands. Then suddenly, the tip of a sword that looked like it was made of bone or ivory poked through the Minotaur's chest. The brute dissolved into golden dust, which immediately blew away. Annabeth then seemed to appear out of thin air, clutching a Yankees cap and a bone-like sword. She then spotted me and asked, "Did you see all of that?"

"Yes," I answered in a shaky voice.

To this, Annabeth said, "Oh gods Percy, she's one of us." They then told me to come with them, and we drove to Long Island. When we climbed the top of a hill, and Annabeth swept an arm out and said, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

 **AN: So there it was. I'm thinking of doing another part of her becoming acclimated to Camp. Should I? Please review to tell me.**


	3. Spence Sparks

**Okay, sorry for the super long wait, but I hope that this chapter was worth waiting for! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **P.S. The last one got messed up, so here's a repost!**

Spence Sparks POV

Hey. My name is Spence Sparks. I have blond hair, and regular old brown eyes. I honestly hate to admit it, but I am a jock. Now, don't start thinking, "Oh he must

be stupid, and a jerk, and have a different girlfriend every single day." Well, that is just not true whatsoever. I actually am rolling with a decent GPA, am a nice

guy (most of the time), and have never had a girlfriend in my entire life. Oh. I know why I have never had a girlfriend. IT'S BECAUSE I'M ABOUT AS STRAIGHT AS A

CURLY FRY! Well, then again, I have never had a boyfriend either soooo… accepting applications ;). Anywho, I go to school in beautiful San Francisco. One day

that I had a day off from school (thank God), I was just sitting at home and decided to go out to the pier to walk. When I got there, I realized that every other kid

must have had the exact same idea. Most people were just goofing around, but there was the occasional couple. One of these especially caught my eye. There

was a gorgeous boy with stunning green eyes and raven hair that looked so fluffy that I couldn't help but want to run my fingers through. I would have asked him

out, but at his side was an, admittedly, beautiful girl with honey-blonde hair and striking grey eyes that were swerving around as if searching for something. I

could see from a distance that both had an expression in their eyes as if they were made of shattered glass. Since I realized that 1. He was most likely completely

straight, and 2. Those two were a perfect couple, I didn't go up to them and instead admired my new favorite couple from a distance. Ten years later, I saw them

again on the front page of a magazine as a handsome Olympic-class swimmer and his beautiful architect wife accompanied by their two children.

 **AN- Summer Break is soon, which means more updates!**


	4. My Tribute to 911

A/N: I wasn't going to do anything until today really sunk in. One of my friends was in New York City today to honor his grandmother. My father's childhood friend died. So this story goes to them and all the others killed in the dreadful terrorist attack fifteen years ago.

"Thomas Jordan..." It had been so long ago. He was only eight when the world stopped turning. When everyone on his island looked up with horror and shock. He remembered hearing his teacher scream and faint when she saw the first plane. When the second struck, there was nobody who was not shaken. A couple of kids in his class cried. They were the ones who lost their parents that day. "... Aaron Horwitz..." He watched people link arms to jump. Rather than burn or suffocate, they would jump, almost certainly to their deaths. He watched firemen and policeman pass his building to help the people at the towers. Later, he would hear of the man in the red bandana, who sacrificed himself to save at least six people alongside firefighters. "...Ding a ling a ling..." The ground shook as the tower imploded. He saw the enormous dust cloud in the distance. Tears were brought to his young, green eyes. No one thought... No one ever presumed that a tragedy like this would rock the city. He heard the president speak to the nation from a Florida elementary school. "...Ding a ling a ling...". The second tower had fallen. Scores of innocents more had perished. Some kids were never picked up that day... Or the next... Or the next. Some kids were visiting their parents' work. He never saw them again. At this moment, he decided. The people who would kill with such a harsh view of life were the worst monsters. The people who would kill fathers, mothers, sons, daughters. They were not worthy of even the worst punishments. Percy turned off the television and hugged his mother and Annabeth. Paul was teaching at a school just a small distance away from the towers on that day. Annabeth was in Camp, where everyone was watching with bated breath. His mother, his sweet, sweet mother, was working when she saw. They all remembered where they were when the world stopped turning.

A/N: This was a tragedy that shall remain in our hearts forever. We all remember where we were when the world stopped turning. Never forget, and always remember. And to why God makes the good die young, " If you were in a garden, which flowers would you pick?" "The best ones."


End file.
